Devil Kissed Moon
by GlowlyInsanity
Summary: Full summary inside... and get this, it comes free with the story! It's a package deal! lol
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm going totally out of my element with writing a fic for 'Hellsing'. I've watched all of the show but I'm not as intuned with it as others are. This is something totally different from my other fics I've done in the past and stuff so here it goes and please don't be mad at me 'Hellsing' fans! Just tell me what needs to be fixed in a review and I'll try my hardest to make you happy! Thankies to those who actually read this note and review. FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOMED!

Warning: This may contain content not sutible for children. So if you are of the ages 13 and below please refrain from reading this, the beginning of this story and all chapters after it. Also note that you shouldn't read anything that has me as it's author because I only do M rated story lines and everything that isn't M-rated by me isn't actually mine. It belongs to one of my friends so think nothing of it. I know this warning was alittle to long for most peoples liking but guess what... I DON'T CARE! DEAL WITH IT!

Summary: Seras Decay has no memory of her living life or the life that was her's as a feldging. But now as the servant of Sir Israel Decay things are finally clearing up for her. When she meets her master's comrad Sir Integral Hellsing and her No Life King slave, Alucard, memories come rushing back to her. She feels a deep attraction to Alucard and sees that he knows her somehow. As she searches for the truth of her past she can't help but to run into tommorows dangers...

Devil Kissed Moon

Chapter One:

That Feeling, The OneYou Can Only Say In French

"Deja Vu?"

By GlowlyInsanity

Seras sighed as she watched her master sleep from her seat near his large bed. She'd tried to wake him up but all that had gotten out of him was a few curses and mutters of spankings. That's when she was content to just let him sleep and be damned. After all, he was going to be late for his meeting with his newest comrad, Sir Integral Hellsing.

He hadn't told her much about the woman, but from what he'd said she figured the woman wasn't very lady like at all. He'd said she was a blonde with blue eyes, which had left Seras wondering if she was from German desent. Blonde hair and blue eyes were after all a German trait.

Seras, of course, would know that type of thing, being of French and German desent herself. Well actually she had just assumed that she was from French and German, seeing as her name was French and her hair was blonde. The blue eyes part she'd just gotten from her master, Sir Israel. He'd made a comment about how blue eyes would fit her so much better then red. She'd laughed it off but later when night had turned into morning she had let the red tears of pain streak down her cheeks for pity that she'd probably never know what color eyes she had once a time ago. It had seemed stupid when she'd told Isreal about it that night but was happy to see he understood. He had said that not knowing one's past was truly heart breaking and that he'd help as much as he could to find out about where she came from.

That was the thing about Master Israel. He was kind and gentle to all that followed him and hardly ever found the need to raise his voice. Though of course there were the times when he did feel the need to raise his voice. And Seras made sure not to be around when it happened. The first time it had been directed to her she'd found that she much rather it never again be. The harshness of his voice and the certain threat in his gaze had made her ready to piss herself.

Seras sighed again and looked back at her Master. He was waking up now. How surprised he'd be when he found that it was ten o'clock and he only had an hour to get to the metting place that Sir Integral would be waiting. And it took two to get there.

"Master, you are waking late today," Seras stated looking out the windows as light flitted across the tree tops and the grass shown with morning dew. Her master rolled his head to the side to look at her with a wide smile streched across his face. She wondered, then, if he woke up everyday like that.

"No, my dear Seras, it is you who has awaken early," Israel retorted and Seras sighed without the thought of correcting him. Israel was the type of man who just couldn't be told he was wrong. His father and grandfather had been the same way. So Seras had become acusstumed to just playing along.

"Well, yes I'm just up early that's it. But you'll be late Master. For that meeting with Sir Integral," Seras said, her gaze flicking from the window to his face to see him trying to doze off again, drool already sliding down the corner of his mouth. "And you do know that Wallace will throw a slient fit when she see those sheets covered in your drool," Seras added on and watched as he cracked a bashful green eye filled to the brim with all kind of mischef.

"Oh, dear Wallace would never be angry at little old me for such a thing as drooooooling," he extended the word with a rolling of his eyes. He was right, though. Wallace, though very tempermental, could always spare a good word where Israel was conserned. She'd been a friend of his late father and in her eyes Israel could do no wrong. Then Israel closed his eyes again before saying," And I shall not be late because this Sir is never late. Now tell me the time and I'll prove it."

Seras sighed, oh how she hated to be the bearer of bad news as she often was. "It is 10:23 am, Master. And if it takes you 20 minutes to get dressed, which it usually does, then that means you've used 43 minutes of your time already. That leaves 17 minutes to get on the road and work out a rediculous excuse like you always do. Which will make you 1 hour and 43 minutes late. Because right now you only have 37... no wait 36 mintues to get dressed and get on the road," Seras explained.

"No, no. The meeting starts at twelve so there. I won't be late," Israel smartly stated.

"Well then master you are aware that it takes two hours to get there?" Seras asked calmly.

"Two hours really. Wow you're right," Israel muttered and closed his eyes before quickly jumping from the bed and screaming out the door to Wallace to hurry and help him dress. Seras just watched him and silently laughed as he kept muttering, "Shit, shit, shit! I'm going to be late."

Seras kept quiet as Wallace helped Israel dress and watched as they flopped around trying to find his shoes. The new ones. For Sir Israel, as nice as he may have been, was truely a vain man who thought that first impressions- ones about him anyway- were the most important. That and the fact that he liked to show off the fact that he could afford to wear a new pair of shoes daily.

Silently Seras walked to the door when she knew he was ready to leave and followed behind him as he left the still messy room. She always walked behind him or beside him. For there were times he'd like her to believe that she was truely like a friend to him and then there were times, like this one, where he would go to meet someone and wanted to show his power over her. That he had managed what his grandfather and father could not. He had tamed the beast that **is** Seras.

Seras closed her eyes as he opened the door and quickly teleported to the inside of the car waiting for them outside. The sun burned her eyes like hell. She could walk outside and not burn, of course, but in the sun she wasn't as strong as she was in her true habitat. Which of course was the night.

Seras sat in the back on the right side because she knew her master favored the left and would rather sit there. Wallace climbed into the passanger seat and talked slowly to the driver as if he were stupid. Though Wallace did that to everyone, the driver seemed slightly offended. Israel sat soundly next to Seras and winked at her in his playful way. Seras rolled her eyes when he looked away to have a word with Wallace.

"I've come up with a little story to entertain you two for a few minutes," Israel suddenly broke the silence which had fallen on them once the car had started. Both women, for he hadn't been talking to the driver of course, turned their attention to him. He cleared his throat and smiled as he began, speaking fast," Once there was a fly that lived by my windowsill and when ever it rained the fly was always left drenched for I kept my window half open and half closed. For what reason, I've no idea I tell you. Possibly because when feeling the cold night air on my skin I knew that I was, indeed, alive. But the window was kept that way none the less.

And then one day as the dawn was drawn and it streched across the sky, the fly came and sat upon my bosom. I fluttered my eyes for it had tickled me so and then the fly came to sit upon my brow. I opened my eyes then and looked into its and found that they were large and filled with silvers and golds. I sat up and the fly fell to my thigh. It told me it had great love for me and the love was deep and passionate. The fly also said, in a bashful way, that it would be a very good wife and could harbor many children for me. Though, of course, I said I had to refuse. For having a child with one so lovely would be very queer and I was not sure my parents would approve. There the fly sat and wept and I did try to comfort it. And do you know what I said to the fly?"

Both Seras and Wallace shook their heads and replied," No, what did you say to the fly Sir?"

And Israel just laughed and lifted his hand before saying," I said nothing to the fly. I picked up my fly-swatter and killed it." And as he said this he slammed down his hand and slapped it on his thigh. This brought Seras down from the haze his story had envoked on her. She had heard the story before but where she was not sure. Wallace just jumped and grapped the place above her heart and looked at Israel with watery eyes.

"Do not scare me so! You know my heart is very weak!" Wallace protested and Israel just laughed at her dramatics as Seras sat back to think.

"Master," Seras's voice broke his laughing and both gazes were locked on her. "Do you know Sir Integral well? Do you like her?" Seras asked and Israel grinned spread across his face as she saw him sink into a memory, his eyes glazed.

"No, I do not know her well. But well enough. The last time we met we were about five or six. Her father had brought her to a meeting with my father. They sent us outside to play under the watchful eyes of Walter and Wallace," as he said this Wallace blushed deeply," though the two weren't very watchful of us but their veiw were focused on eachother just fine," Israel winked at the older woman before continuing," And Integral and myself played in the garden. And I, being the ever charming fellow I am, gave her a rose that I had picked to show her how I truely did like her. And we played still after her blushing ramble. I grew into liking her even more when she didn't refuse climbing trees like my sisters had. In all I liked her greatly, that was, until she kicked me. Then I quickly declared war on her and threw mud in her face. She never again talked to me after," Israel finished still smiling greatly.

Seras just smiled with him and kept silent for the rest of the ride, seeing as she wouldn't be getting any talk out of him anytime soon. He was still dwelling in his memories. And who was she to break him from that. If she had her own she would be doing the same.

Fifteen minutes before the car stopped Israel claimed to have made a song, made by himself and detictated to himself, of course, and wanted to sing it to them. He called it the 'I am' song and Seras quickly figured out why once he started.

"I am, I am, I am, I am," He chanted even as they walked down the hall towards the room where the meeting the was already late for was being, well going to be, held.

Seras saw a tall old man standing outside the door with a slight smile graceing his deeply wrinkled face. His smiled widen when he saw them walking towards him. His sight landed on Wallace first and stayed there until Wallace looked away, a dark red blush marring her plumb cheeks. Then it traveled to Israel, and when Israel winked playfully the man only chuckled. But the sound died quickly as his eyes shifted to Seras's form. His whole frame shook before he retreated to the confines of the room.

Seras watched the man shake and then retreat before turning to Israel's flashing green eyes. He wasn't happy with the way the man had suddenly looked afraid of Seras.

Israel turned to Seras who was watching him and smiled softly, trying his best to comfort her deminishing ego.

Seras, who was used to the reaction from people, just held frim to the three chains falling from her person. Two from the cuffs on her wrists and one from the collar around her neck. And contrary to popular belief she didn't wear them because Sir Israel made her, but because she wanted to. It was her constant reminder that she was in fact what Israel constantly denied. A monster.

Israel was the first in the room, still chanting his 'I am' song and sat down as Wallace followed. Seras slowly made her way to stand next to her master, feeling three pairs of eyes focused on her intently.

-I-

Integral raised her eyebrow as she watched to girl walk in and stood beside Sir Israel. He'd never mentioned that he had a servant like her's in all the letters he'd written her resently. Though, of course, she never asked. She studied the girl, from her blonde hair to her buckeled leather high-heeled boots. But what really caught her eye were the chains hanging from her person. It made her look like more of a sex slave then a vampire forced into a life of servitude.

Looking over to Walter she wondered what had startled him so, for he had come most abruttly into the room with no dignity in his stride what so ever.

-A-

Alucard watched the curvacios girl, for she wasn't yet a woman, and smirked. Her eyes glowed behind the glass of her tinted specticles. They were round like his but used no arms to keep them settled on her face, just gently rested on the slope of her small pointed nose. She was much shorter than himself, he could tell just by the strides of her beautifully long, clothless legs.

And yet, disspite her apperance he could tell that she was innocent as a new born babe. He could smell it, she was a virgin and clearly, if the look her master was throwing Integral's way was anything to go on, not a sex slave. A slave, of course, but not one for pleasure. Well not for her master, anyway, but maybe for him if he was lucky.

-W-

The sight of the girl had scared him. Not because he thought of her as a monster, but because she oddly resembled that woman from long ago. The one hanging in a portrate in the room beside his own. He'd walked past it only once, when the maids were cleaning it, and had seen the picture. She was beauiful, her blue eyes shining with laughter and her blonde hair gently laying upon her shoulders, and then, it happened. The whole picture seemed to change from her slightly smiling face to it grinning with evil, red eyes glaring at him intensly and blonde her matted with blood. The devil, himself would have pissed himself at the sight.

It had only been one time but, damn, it was enough to haunt his dreams every night. Enough to wake him, in the middle of the night, trembling in a cold sweat.

-Regular-

"Amazing!" Israel suddenly shouted as he slammed his hand on thw table with a smile. At least they finally knew the ending to the song.

"Well if that... interesting bit is over let us begin with the meeting?" Integral questioned, her hands clasped infront of her cruelly thin lips. Her glasses gleamed in the glare cast from the lighting. To Israel, she was stunningly blunt, just the type of woman he liked.

As Seras watched them interact for a while she couldn't help but shiver. He was staring and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable but yet... oddly acutomed to it. She knew what was happening. She had that feeling again, the one she'd had when she'd looked at the woman, Integral. But now it was directed to the man with black hair and red eyes, obviously the vampire slave to the Helling name, Arucard. He made her shiver, internally, and wish she could just leave the room while they held their meeting.

"Something wrong, Seras?" Sir Israel questioned her quitely. Seras nodded and looked up at him.

"It's that feeling, the one you can only say in French...," she trailed off.

"Deja Vu?" Alucard's deep voice rang from across the table.

--

And that ends the first chapter! I do hope you enjoyed it and that you'll review because if you don't I won't be able to post anymore chapters until you do!

Also thank you Sakura Sango for being a great editor.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This may contain content not sutible for children.

Disclaimer: Keep your face to the sunshine and you'll never see the shadows (A/n: My boyfriend has that as a tattoo! I own nothing!)

Summary: Seras Decay has no memory of her living life or the life that was her's as a feldging. But now as the servant of Sir Israel Decay things are finally clearing up for her. When she meets her master's comrad Sir Integral Hellsing and her No Life King slave, Alucard, memories come rushing back to her. She feels a deep attraction to Alucard and sees that he knows her somehow. As she searches for the truth of her past she can't help but to run into tommorows dangers...

Devil Kissed Moon

Chapter Two:

I dreamt a dream tonight...

By GlowlyInsanity

The flashing lights burned into his eyes as he walked through swarming crowds of humans. The air was heavy with smoke from ciggerettes and whatever else humans were smoking these days. There were even a few vampires, or rather ghouls, dancing to the drunken beat of the fast paced music, if that was what it could be called. It all sounded like garbage to him.

Screams from the back rooms were muted by the intense heat and pounding of the music on eardrums and walls and every other object in the enormous club. But his fine tuned ears could hear them. They could even make out if the voice was from female or male and even the age of the victim. Because that's what they were, victims. Even the whores who came in looking to make some money were victims. None who went into those rooms were ever going to be seen by their family members again.

With a shake of his head, he silently continued to the one person he had come to see.

"So nice of you to visit us today, Gianni. Have you some business with Sigourney?" a soft male voice questioned from behind him. Gianni didn't bother turning around to look at him. Nothing about Luca ever changed. From his brown hair, to his green eyes and his pale skin.

"Luca, I have no business with you and that is all you need to know."

"Why so... defensive?" Luca asked with a smile formed by his dry, cracked lips.

"I am not defensive but I am late. I have a meeting with Sigourney, so if you could please," Gianni said, taking a step forward.

"Yes, yes. Go then, but do be quick. I have a meeting with her as well," Luca stated and curtly walked into the back room where he'd been in earlier.

Gianni turned his head over his shoulder before continuing on his way to Sigourney. He stopped three feet away from the door and stood there, waiting for whoever else that was inside to leave.

The door slowly opened to reveal a tall, maybe an inch shorter than his 6'5", woman with deep chocolate skin. A black veil covered her face, a face he knew very well, and a tight leather dress hugged at her curvaceous frame.

"Gianni, I didn't think I'd see you anywhere near here after last time. I am happy to know you are alive," the woman said before walking past him.

"Same here, Tempest," Gianni said, turning to watch her walk away. Something she had been doing to him for the longest.

"Oh! What light through yonder door breaks?! It is the east and Gianni is the sun! Arise fair sun and tell the envious moon what you wish to say!" A loud femle voice shouted from the room followed by a soft chuckle.

Gianni sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Morning, Sigourney. Morning, Jean Acle." Gianni greeted softly.

33333333333

The constant smug of London was finally getting to him. He knew standing there, carnage surrounding him and blood covering his body, that he must look like a mad man. And he was just that, a mad man. He had been so close, only to fail, again.

"Now, really Galeno, was all that really necessary?" A soft female voice rang in his ear. Turning around quickly, he went to stab her with his dager only to find her standing a few yards away with a small grin placed upon her angelic face. Her blonde hair whipped at her rosy cheeks as the wind blew ferceily around them. "Trying to kill me alrea'zy? Hear me out first, z'en, I promise, you can cut off my pretty little head."

Galeno's aqua eyes glared at her intently. It was all her fault. She had lead him in a circle. He couldn't find his moon because of her. All because of Sigourney.

"Sigourney, you z'ink I'll listen to anything else you have to zay? Z'ircles, Sigourney! You've lead me in z'ircles and I have not on'ze sighted her, Sigourney!" Galeno yelled, waving the dager in her direction.

"Calm yourself, Galeno. What have I promised you?" Sigourney gently questioned him.

"You zaid I wou'zd find her. You zaid t'at... I'd get her back, Sigourney. T'at iz what you zaid. But I have not fouz'd her! You lie, you lied!" Galeno bellowed as he threw the dager straight for her head.

Sigourney caught the blade between her fingers seconds before it would have broken through her skull.

"No, Galeno. I have not lied. I told you where to look, from what little hints I had gotten from Gianni. But now, I can tell you for certain where she is," Sigourney calmly stated with a nod of her head.

"Where? Where iz she d'en?" Galeno asked between gritted teeth.

"Your Moon, she has been kissed by the devil."

)))))))))))

With a crash Seras fell to the floor, twiching in convoltions and limbs failing around violently.

"Seras!" Wallace screamed and knelt down next to the shaking girl, holding her arms down to her best ablity. "Her legs! Walter, get her legs!" Wallace screeched. Walter was at Seras's legs at once, holding them down with difficulty.

"What's happening to her?" Integral asked as she stood next to a silent Israel.

"Dreaming," he calmly said, still focusing his gaze on his servant. Integral casted a questioning look at him before strutting back to her seat and lighting another cigar.

"What do you mean by dreaming, Israel?" Integral questioned again.

Israel watched Seras for a few more seconds before turning to face Integral. "It's like a vision. It usually happens before... the _Moon_ comes out. Though it's odd. It's been... so long since this last happened, twelve years actually," Israel stated with a sigh, lighting his own cigar and taking a deep puff, swallowing the smoke that should have been blown through his nostrils. Integral watched him, waiting for the fit of coughs that usually occured when someone attepmted to swallow the smoke. And to her surprise, it never came.

"_Moon_ was... or rather is Seras's other half. She's not what you'd call... friendly. Seras is the conscious voice of reason and Moon is... the violent, action taker. Seras has been in control for the last twelve years as I've said. I wonder what's making Moon come back so... unexpectedly," Israel pondered out loud.

"I dreamt a dream tonight, that some consequence yet hanging on the collar of the Moon, shalt comence to the start of bitter ends in bitter times," Seras whispered, her eyes wide as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Seras, deary, are you okay?" Wallace asked, looking down on the Seras's peaceful face. "Seras?" Wallace questioned again as the girl's eyes fluttered close, long lashes resting on pale cheeks.

"Is she well?" Walter asked, looking down at Seras as well.

"Hold her tight, if you value your head," Israel calmly stated. Walter nodded and held her tightly.

"Do you remember me?" a deep, throaty voice questioned. Walter looked down at Seras only to find her eyes the deepest red he had ever seen, her mouth streched into a sinister smile, and her teeth looking as sharp as razor knives. "Do you remember me, Alucard? I remeber you," Moon grinningly stated.

Alucard, from his place in the corner, finally turned to look at the source of the comotion and felt his long dead heart, thump wildly before stopping suddenly in his chest.

"Gale?"

((((((((((

I understand that may have been confusing but bare with me. You'll understand in due time.


End file.
